Sk8ter boi
by Niniel - Crying Lady
Summary: My first ff! Please take it easy! It's about Fleur Delacour, who rejects a guy and 5 years later find that he's a popular singer! RW/FD; RW/HG


Sk8ter boi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, the characters belong to the great JK Rowling and the song to Avril Lavigne.  
  
~He was a boy She was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious.~  
  
Ron Weasley was a boy. He was Harry Potter's best friend. Everyone said that they both acted like punks a lot lately. Fleur Delacour was a girl. She was the beautiful, she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was the dream of every guy.  
  
~.He was a punk She did ballet What more can I say?.~  
  
One day, the red-haired Ron Weasley was skating when he almost fell into Fleur and her group of friends.  
  
~.He wanted her She'd never tell Secretly she wanted him as well.~  
  
Ron thought "Wow!, she's gorgeous!" Fleur just looked to his baggy clothes, but then she stared into his dark blue eyes she secretly started to want him. "Want to go for a drink?"-asked Ron.  
  
~.But all of her friends Stuck up their nose They had a problem with his baggy clothes.~  
  
She looked to her friends, questionably. They all stuck up the nose. "I'm too busy-she replied- see ya later, boy  
  
~.He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her.~  
  
Ron meet up with his friends, Harry and Hermione; he told them what had just happened. They told him he would be fine, and that girl didn't deserve him.  
  
~.She had a pretty face But her head was up in space She needed to come back down to earth.~  
  
All way to her ballet training, Fleur thought about what happened, and if she had maked the right decision.  
  
~.5 years from now She sits at home Feeding the baby, she's all alone.~  
  
Fleur sit at home with her daughter, Catherine, who was only 10 months old. Fleur's husband, Roger Davies, had been killed a month ago by the greatest murderer of all: Voldemort.  
  
~.She turns on TV Guess who she sees Skater boy rockin' up MTV.~  
  
She turned on her TV, 'cuz the song that was playing in the radio reminded her of Roger. She was seeing MTV, and there, on the stage was Ron Weasley, the boy she rejected 5 years ago. His clothes were not baggy anymore and he had become one of the favourite girls' singers. "-He looks hot!"- Fleur thought.  
  
~.She calls up her friends They already know And they've all got tickets to see his show.~  
  
She calls up Cho. "-Hello, Cho?. Have you heard Ron Weasley on MTV?. You already know?. You've got tickets to his show tomorrow?. Ok, see you then. The next day she left her daughter with her sister, Gabrielle, and went to the show with Cho, Lavender, Padma and Parvati.  
  
~.She tags alone And stands in the crowd Looks up at the man that she turned down.~  
  
She was in the crowd, seeing the skater boy's show. "I have to admit, he sings realy good!" When the last song ended, she decided to go backstage, to see him.  
  
~.He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar Slamin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth? He was a skater boy She said see ya later boy He wasn't good enough for her Now he's a superstar Slamin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?.~  
  
She walked towards the backstage. The guards let her in, reluctantly. Then she saw him, but he was not alone. A girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes was with him. "She's probably just a friend" Fleur walked a few steps and frozen. After all, they couldn't be just friend. They were kissing.  
  
~.Sorry girl but you missed out Well tough luck that boy's mine now We are more than just good friends This is how the story ends.~  
  
She walked 'till she reached the couple. "Hi"-she said. "Hello"-Ron replied. The brown haired girl gave him a questionable look. "Oh, I forgot!- he said- Hermione, this is Fleur, the ballet dancer that dropped me 5 years ago. Fleur, this is Hermione, my fiancée.  
  
~.Too bad that you couldn't see See the man that boy could be There is more than meets the eye I see the soul that is inside.~  
  
"Just to wish you good luck and to say that your music is great."-Fleur said. "Thanks, goodbye" And she walked away, realizing that now was too late to change her choice, 5 years ago. She reached the stage exit.  
  
~.He´s just a boy And I'm just a girl Can I make it anymore obvious.~  
  
A hand on her shoulder made her turn back. Standing there was the girl, Hermione. "I bet that you are really sorry for your choice." Fleur just nodded. "Don't forget, you had your chance. You missed it. Ron doesn't hate you for that, but he doesn't love you as well. I don't want to be your enemy, want to be my friend?" But Fleur just turned away and disappeared.  
  
~.We are in love Haven't you heard How we rock each-others world.~  
  
"Well, maybe this time your choice was correct."- Hermione thought.  
  
~ I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know.~  
  
The next day Hermione and Ron went to a studio, where she was going to tape her first song. A song that they had write together about Fleur  
  
~.I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know~  
  
Fleur started to walk home after she exited the studio. She was in a dark zone, there were no lights over there. A guy moved behind her, caught her and killed her in cold-blood. She had been murdered by the one who killed her husband. She was been murdered by Lord Voldemort. "Maybe I'm worth of it." was her last thought.  
  
  
  
Finis.  
  
  
  
Review, plz | | | | | | \ / \ / \ / \ / 


End file.
